


Ten Feet Below the Ground

by TheColorAbi



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Reggie and the Full Effect, frnkiero andthe cellabration, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Death, End of the World, Multi, Murder, distruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: After having visions not only about the death of a friend but also the end of the world, Sherri Toro hatches a plan for survival with her best friend Frank Iero and paranormal obsessed art student, Gerard Way.Because everyone has a plan for when the world ends, right?





	1. Prologue

The first time Sherri has a vision is the night of her best friend Frank's seventeenth birthday.

She sees a car, smoke and the back of a blonde woman's head leaning against a steering wheel; the smoke that she sees fills her lungs and the pain the young woman feels takes over her body. She doesn't say anything though, just shakes off the haunting feeling that seems to stick around afterwards.

That very same night, on the way home from his birthday party a classmate of there's dies in a car crash after suffering a seizure, one that causes the crash.

“I'm a freak,” but her best friend shakes his head at her words, wiping away the fallen tears. “Frank, I saw her die in my daydream!”

The teenage boy nods, chewing on his lip ring as he works out what to say. “It doesn't make you a freak though – maybe it was just a one time thing, like a weird version of deja-vu or something.” He runs a hand through his badly dyed black hair, trying to give her a supportive smile. “Come on, this was just a one off.”

But it isn't a one off.

A week after her previous vision, she finds herself gasping for air as tears cascade down her face. Frank's eyes widen with concern as he pulls her out of her chair, excusing them both from class before the teacher can say a word against it. He pushes her out of the classroom as their classmates whisper hateful words about the “weird emo kids” that are “obviously ditching class for a quick fuck.” Frank ignores all the whispers, slamming the door shut a little harder than usual to make them all jump in their seats and to get their hearts racing.

“Take a deep breath, please, you have to.” She leans up against the lockers besides their classroom, her hands grabbing at her hair as she lets out a loud sob. “You need to tell me what's going on.”

“I saw it Frank,” she splutters, squeezing her eyes shut, “I saw the world end.”


	2. Chapter One

Just after Christmas, Sherri is lying on the floor of Frank's basement listening to him strum his guitar gently, enjoying the way he looks so easy and content with the world. “Frank?” He looks up, smiling at her, “I had another one of those weird day dreams last night so I went onlin-”

“Sherri,” he stops her mid-sentence, putting down his guitar gently before reaching out to take a hold of her hand which he squeezes gently. “You're working yourself up over nothing, I promise.”

“Let me finish!” She hisses, tears starting to fill her eyes. “I think I'm having visions.”

“Visions?” Frank scoffs, eyes rolling. “This is what I mean, you're working yourself up by reading articles by people who know nothing and just like scaring people. You're just.” He stops, not knowing how to finish what he's saying. “I don't know but it's not visions – you only hear about those in Hollywood movies.”

She nods, gulping hard as she pulls her hand away from his. “What if I am having visions, what if what I saw in class in November was real?” She stands up, stretching her legs out before she moves toward the family computer that his mother Linda bought him for Christmas. “Just please, read these articles I found and tell me what you think.”

Half an hour after sitting down at the computer, Frank is confused because actually, she's right and these articles are making sense of what he keeps dismissing. “Okay,” he looks at his best friend who sits besides him on one of the chairs she's fetched downstairs from the kitchen. “I believe you.”

She leans back in her seat, sighing in relief because if Frank hadn't believed her, she wouldn't know what the hell to do or who the hell she can talk to about what's going on without being branded crazy. Frank turns off the computer, turning in his chair to face Sherri who tucks her blonde bangs behind her ears with a nervous smile – what if he's just saying this to make her feel better, what if Frank doesn't actually believe her but is just too scared to say anything?

“What do you want to do about this then?”

“I don't know Frank – I'm scared.”

He pulls her from her chair onto his lap, arms going around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. “It's okay Sherri, I've got you – no matter what, I'm right by your side in this.” He can feel her body shaking as the tears start to roll down her face, falling onto Frank's bare arm. “You're not alone in this – I love you.”

And for the first time in nearly two months, Sherri feels her body relax and finally, she's able to close her eyes and not be scared that she's going to wake up in a panic about the future.

“You want to sleep over tonight?” Sherri nods, yawning loudly as she does which makes Frank chuckle gently. “Okay, come on, I'll carry you up to bed.”

Once all snuggled up in bed, wearing a pair of Frank's pyjamas bottoms and a tank top, Sherri snuggles up against her best friend's chest, feeling comfort in his warm embrace. “Frank?” He hums a reply, his lips pressing against the top of her head. “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter Two

“We need jobs,” Frank tells her as they walk down their street, “so I've got us both interviews at Barnes and Nobel.”

“How?”

Frank nudges her, smirking as he does. “I got talking to the weird guy that works there and he went to his boss and pretended that we're good friends of his – he said that we've basically already got the job. He's meeting us for breakfast so put on your best fake smile.”

Mikey's weird, that's for sure. “Why does he wear his glasses on the end of his nose like that?” She whispers as Mikey goes up to the counter to grab three empty mugs, “and why doesn't he just let the waitress come over with those?”

“Because,” she jumps at Mikey's words, “my mom is the waitress – why would I wanna cause her more work when I can do it myself?” He slides in as his mom comes over, a smile on her lips. “Hey ma, these are my new friends Frank Iero and Sherri Toro.” The two weeks smile at the older woman who nods as she pours coffee, “can we get some breakfast please?”

“Of course sugar,” Sherri watches as Mikey's mum reaches out with her empty hand to smooth out Frank's hair. “Have you seen your brother this morning Michael?” Mikey shakes his head before pushing her glasses a little further up the bridge of his nose which makes Sherri want to laugh because boy, does this make him look so nerd like. “I'll call home on my break and make sure he's okay – what can I get you kids then? You get the special momma discount so don't worry about paying full price sweeties.”

During breakfast, Sherri and Frank learn that Mikey's brother is in college whilst he himself is taking a gap year so he can work out exactly what he wants to study, hence the minimum wage job at shitty Barnes and Nobel.

They also learn that not only is his older brother and artist but also obsessed with the “paranormal and weird bullshit” as he puts it which peeks Frank's interest. “Does he know anything about people who have visions?” Sherri nearly chokes on a piece of pancake, eyes widening. “I've recently become obsessed with learning about it and would just love to meet someone else who could talk me through it.”

“Yeah,” Mikey nods, “I would imagine he is. Say, do you guys want me to call him and get him down here? I imagine my ma woke him up during her break.” Frank nods with a grin, “excuse me for a moment then.”

Sherri waits for Frank to disappear behind the counter and into the kitchen before she bats at his arm, eyes going into a glare. “Frank! I don't want the whole of New fuckin' Jersey to find out about this!” She hisses in a hushed tone, trying not to draw attention from anyone in the surrounding booths. “What if this guy is just a freak who gets off at this kind of thing?”

“I don't think there's a kink for this kind of stuff you know and if there is, I kind of want to find out about it. Shit could be a turn on!” Sherri wants to be angry at Frank but she can't help but crack, laughing at the way Frank wiggles his eyebrows with a smirk. “I like this Mikey kid, he's weird but seems kind of cool in his own way.”

Sherri hums as Mikey comes back, grinning at them both. “Gerard is on his way – he's curious about this. I have to go to work though – meet me here at seven tomorrow, we'll have breakfast and then we can head into the shop for you guys to have your interviews; if you get the job I'll be training you both straight away.” Frank reaches out to pat Mikey's arm, with a grin. “So I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Sherri can't help but smile at Mikey, “we'll catch you in the morning. Thanks for hooking us up Mikey, we both really appreciate it.” They wave him off, sighing with relief after he leaves because the first part of their plan is finally in place. “Mikey didn't tell us what his brother looks like – do you think they look alike?”

“Their mom is here though, I'm sure she'll be able to steer him our way.”

Gerard turns out to be exactly what you'd imagine an art student looks like; greasy black hair, baggy black clothing with a cloud of smoke surrounding him. “Hey,” he grumbles as his mom places a plate of food and a coffee in front of her son who sits opposite the two teens. “Who's the freak into weird shit then?” Gerard winces as his mom clouts him around the head, eyes glaring. “What?”

“Sherri and Frank are new friends of your brother, be nice or I'll start charging you rent when you're home.” She leans down and kisses the top of his head, “and you will be paying for this when I get home tonight – I expect to see my dinner on the table for six.”

“Yeah, yeah mom, it'll be waiting for you, I promise.” She scurries off as Gerard picks up a slice of bacon and chomps down on it. “Like I asked before my mom interrupted – who's the freak into weird shit then?”

Frank can't help but laugh lightly at Sherri's horrified expression. “I am, well actually, we both are. Say, Sherri has a thing about people not eating with their hands in front of her.” Gerard drops the piece of bacon, looking to Sherri with a raised eyebrow. “Thanks.”

“Do you talk?” Gerard grumbles, “or are you a mute?”

“I'm a quiet person.” She mumbles, looking away from him. “So what can you tell us about visions?”

Gerard picks up a fork, stabbing at a sausage without looking away from Sherri. “I'm curious why you wanna know about them – it's not the usual topic of conversation for high schoolers. Hell,” he takes a bite, chewing loudly, “it's not the kind of thing my friends in art school even talk about.” Sherri has to look away, trying to drown out the sounds of Gerard's eating by focusing on the sound of Frank's low breathing besides her. “I ain't gonna tell shit until you guys tell me.”

Sherri looks to Frank, eyes screaming for him not to tell him the truth. “Because,” Frank stares right back at Sherri, “I think I'm having visions myself and I don't know what to do.”


End file.
